Dispersant additives assist to disperse small or fine particles into a liquid medium. Such disperants are useful in coatings, plastics, cosmetics, and the like. Suitable dispersants are able to disperse, as finely and efficiently as possible, such fine or small particles into a liquid medium, which remains stable over a certain time. One problem with currently available dispersants, however, is that the dispersion of fine particles in liquids is unstable in that the particles tend to agglomerate or flocculate causing changes in properties, e.g., varing shades of color, unequal pigmentation, changes in rheology, as well as other undesireable properties, over time in the product where disperability is desired.
In particular, coatings can have a wide variety of miscellaneous additives, which are usually added in small amounts, yet provide a significant effect on the product. Some examples include additives to modify surface tension, improve flow properties, improve the finished appearance, increase wet edge, improve pigment stability, impart antifreeze properties, control foaming, control skinning, etc. Other types of additives include catalysts, thickeners, stabilizers, emulsifiers, texturizers, adhesion promoters, UV stabilizers, flatteners (de-glossing agents), biocides to fight bacterial growth, and the like. Additives normally do not significantly alter the percentages of individual components in a formulation
In the paints and coatings additives market, surfactants are used as wetting, anti-foaming and dispersing agents.